The Jungle Boy
by JeremieMcCary
Summary: I returned to the jungle with my friends.


The Jungle Boy

The sun is barely peeking over the horizon when I wake up. I look to my left and see Mogli waiting for me with a new change of clothes. Clothes used to feel weird for a while, but now I'm pretty used to it. It makes me feel better about myself to wear some brightly colored clothes, especially when we go out in public. Mowgli hands me a green shirt and a black pair of pants. He also hands me a pair of green underwear. Most of the people in the main village walk around barefoot, so that's a good thing. I can easily fit in that way. Sometimes, when I walk across the grass barefoot, the blades of grass tickle my feet. There are a lot of young men my age here. Sadly, I didn't get all the education they did, so I have a lot of catching up to do. It's pretty fun to be a 14-year-old boy, but when you're as far behind in school as can be, it can be pretty hard. I have been in the main village for four years. So far, I have learned about the alphabet and how to write my name. When I first started, I didn't even know the alphabet. I, however, did teach the other boys in my class about different fruits and how to gather them.

After I got dressed, I carefully walk down the stairs to the living room. Breakfast was already waiting for me on the table. Scrambled eggs with bacon and hashbrowns, delicious. I heard Shanti made it. She is a very good cook. After breakfast, Mowgli and Shanti started getting ready for school. I was going to join them. I've been there a couple times by myself, but now they are going to join in because they are still learning as well. They were also going to help teach me what the lessons were for that day. It's nice to have a little extra help.

When we got to the school, I noticed a bunch of kids around our age. Mowgli and Shanti are in an adult class, and I am still with the other 14-year-olds. Thanks to me not learning anything in the jungle, I am in a special class for those with certain disabilities. I also needed to be in that class because of my vision in CP. It was a nice class, but there is one student in particular who always grinds my gears. His name is James, and he is the class bully. He picks on other kids to make himself look tough and feel better about himself. He picks on me by tripping me and punching me a few times. I haven't learned how to defend myself yet, but I'll figure it out. I have told Mowgli about this, and he says he will watch out for me today. That made me feel a little bit safer. When James comes at me, it hurts a lot. I can't see how he tripped me, and when I'm down he punches me in the head. That's very dangerous for me because of my cerebral palsy. The teachers do see this happen, but they never pull him off. It's scary. I need to find a way to soften him up a little bit. That is when I remember how much my feet stink. If I find a way to show him next time he trips me, he might like it. I have heard rumors about him staring at peoples feet. Maybe that's why he tripped me, so he can get a good look at mine. I'll make sure he gets more than a good look. He always has this look on his face whenever he is about to trip me. So, as I'm walking toward him, I look to see if he makes the face. He does. He slightly sticks his leg out, and I tripped over it. I had him falling, I bring my feet up higher than usual. I end up making contact with his nose. " Nice feet, Jeremie!" I looked behind me and see him looking at my feet, smiling. I smile back. I think that is exactly what he wanted. He wasn't trying to be a bully. He was just trying to see the bottom of my feet. I sit next to him and prop my feet up on his leg so he can have a good look at them. He gives them a look in the nice long sniff. I can tell he loves how much they stink. Next thing we know, class is about to start. I stand up and walk to my desk, where I notice a stack of books waiting for me. I guess Mowgli talked to my teacher, and she gave me a stack of books to study for homework over the summer. I'm going to need a lot of help with all of this.

At the end of class, I met up with James. When he sees how much I'm struggling to walk and see, he walks up to me. "Sorry for always tripping you. I didn't realize that I was doing more bad than good. I will change my ways. Thank you for showing me the bottom of your feet. They are beautiful. What are you doing over the summer?" I tell him that I'm going to visit the jungle and my friends. When he hears about how I was raised by wolves, I can see him start to respect me more. Wolves are born fighters. He shouldn't mess with me. He knows that now. I also told him about Bagheera and Baloo. The fact that I am friends with a panther and a bear send tear down his spine. You mess with me, you mess with my friends.

James walked me all the way home. When Mowgli and Shanti saw us walking together, they were surprised. I introduced him as my new friend. They welcomed him with open arms and lead us to the table. They already had a big lunch waiting for us. It was a whole barbecued pig, served with mixed vegetables including corn, carrots, and potatoes. It smelled so good. I was still getting used to eating cooked food, because I was so used to eating raw fruits and vegetables in the jungle. As we ate, everyone told James about our jungle adventures. He really wants to meet everyone. We decided to set off to the jungle tomorrow morning. We still live near the creek that I used to be then. I still be then it today, and see my friends watching, waiting for me to come visit them. Bagheera is starting to limp a little in his back legs. He's getting to be an old kitty. James says that he knows animal medicine, so he can try to help relieve his pain. It's just going to take him a second to get Bagheera to trust him. Mogli is going to come too. Shanty is too afraid to go into the jungle. She would prefer she stay safe in her home. I understand. Mowgli mentions that we should get back into our jungle clothes, which are a lot easier to move in. That means it's back to the loincloth for me. We decide to make one for James. When he sees that my loincloth is green and Mowgli's is red, he says he wants a blue one. Loincloth are easy to make, so we show him how to make one. Then, we set out to bathe and get ready for bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow.

When James and I are alone at the creek, we start talking about how awesome feet are. He tells me that his feet are stinky too. I sit on the ground to smell them, and completely agree. Then, we get into the creek to start washing up. He helps me wash my back and other areas that are hard to reach. I also let him wash my feet. I am wash him as well, and we start getting a little playful. We start playing with each other's feet, and touching each other all over. I know we're still kids, but every kid needs to experiment. Suddenly, I noticed that we have our hands wrapped around each other's Man parts. It feels good, so we keep going. We even grab more soap to wash each other's man parts so it feels good and is doing something good as well. As we are watching each other's man parts, we look into each others eyes. "Experimenting is fun. I never knew playing with a boy my age could be so fun. Is it OK if we do this once in a while?" I asked James. I see him blush and he nods. "This is a little awkward for me, but I need to tell you something. I don't like girls like most boys do. I like boys. Do you except that?" I nod, and we hug each other. We then kept playing with each other under the water for a while. The cold water felt really good on her skin, and we read each other down very well. We decide not to get intimate until we are much older. We must at least be 18 before we get fully intimate. After we finish washing up, we put our clothes on and head inside for bed. James is going to stay the night with us for tonight. I will tell him more jungle stories while we fall sleep. When no one was looking, I kissed him on the cheek before bed. He kissed my cheek as well.

When we woke up, we smelled a feast that was prepared for us. The table in the living room was weighted down by so much good food waiting for us. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, hashbrowns, sausage, ham, and leftover pulled pork from yesterday, along with fresh squeezed orange juice, water, and something called coffee. It smelled really good, and Shanti tells me that it is really good with cream and sugar. It will give me the energy I need for a day of exploring the jungle. Everyone has a cup. It's hot, creamy, and extremely tasty. I feel a rush of energy hit me at the first sip. After we ate and had a lot of fluids in our system, I feel a sudden urge to go to the bathroom. Shanti tells me coffee will make you poop during your first month or so of drinking coffee. Great. We only have one bathroom in the house, and I know two people will need to use it. So, I try to make it quick. The poops were dark and runny, but it felt so good to get them out. I feel like I was pooping out everything bad in my system. After I wiped, I went back into the living room, and James was waiting for the bathroom. He forgot to tell us that milk and cream don't agree with his stomach. He is in quite A bit of pain. He needs to poop, badly!

After a couple hours of eating and using the restroom, everyone is ready to go. We change into our loincloth and head to the creek. When we get there, I see Bagheera waiting for us. He is sitting there, on the side of the creek. He looks thirsty, and very uncomfortable. Shanti sees his discomfort and runs to get a bucket to fill with water for him. He slow blinks at her to tell her thank you. Then, he shakably stands up. It is so much harder for him to move now. James asked me to translate what he needs to say to Bagheera. I tell him that James wants to help relieve his pain. He looks at me with a "Are you serious" look on his face. I tell him that James is my friend, and he would never hurt anyone. When James reaches his hand out, he does it in a very friendly way. He lets Bagheera smell him first, which is very comforting to him. Then he starts massaging his shoulders. I can see the look of relief on the poor guys face. He asks if it's OK to lay down, and I nod. After he lays down, James starts working on his spine, shoulders, and hips. I hear a couple loud cracks as bones get popped back into place. Bagheera roars a couple times in pain, but afterwards laughs in relief. To show his things, he wakes James on the top of his head, which makes him laugh. They hug each other and turn to us. Then, I hear a small sound. It sounds like a baby crying. I look around, looking for the source of the sound. Bagheera picks up on it instantly. He leads us over to a small patch of grass where there is a baby in a basket, who was just left there. The baby is wrapped in a pink blanket, and there is a note stuck to it.

" to whoever finds this note, and this baby, please take good care of her. I cannot afford to take care of a baby right now. She is blind, and is very squirmy. She is also very anxious. Please take good care of her. Sincerely, her very sad mom." I look everywhere for a name of the mom or the baby, and find another note stuck to the blanket. It says "Hello. My name is Atrice. Please take good care of me. My birthday is on January 22. I will be very cute as I grow. My mommy's name was Debbie." I picked her up and held her close. She was looking a little pale. I checked the notes again, and on the back there was a PS. Turns out, the reason why she's always Thursday is because of a medical condition. Got it. I told Mogli to bring her into the house and give her to Shanti while we explore the jungle. He was back in literally five minutes. Turns out, when Shanti saw how pale the baby was, she knew exactly what to do. Little Atrice would be taken very good care of. I will make sure of it.

No, back to exploring the jungle. I saw Baloo scratching his back on the tree, just like he used to do. He told us that it's getting harder to scratch his back because he has been getting so stiff. James gave him a quick massage and he was scratching his back pain free. When Baloo asked about James, I told him that he is my new friend. James reached out to him to let Baloo sniff him. He then told us that he had seen Cher Khan lurking around the creek for a few days. He said he looked hungry. The smell of the man village is getting too tempting for him. It's very dangerous for us to be here. We were lucky to find that poor baby girl before the tiger found her. Just then, I heard a rustle in the bushes behind us. Turns out, it was just the wind. I went over to Baloo, and let him smell my feet. He remembers that he used to do this a lot when I was just a boy. He even hung me upside down and tickled my feet like he used to. That made everyone laugh. James even wanted to join in too. Of course, Baloo agreed. Next thing we knew, everyone was being swung upside down, and being tickled. It was a fun friend reunion.

While everyone was getting together, I looked through the trees and saw a flash of orange with black stripes. He's here. I went on high alert and went to see if it was really Cher Khan. I gently nudged Mowgli and pointed to where I saw him behind us. He saw the expression on my face and looked where I was pointing. Then he disappeared for a second as he climbed up a tree to get a better view. I was right. Take a party is over.

After Mowgli came down from the tree, he told everyone what I pointed out. Everyone went quiet and started watching out for him. That's when I heard a low growl behind me. Luckily, Bagheera heard it and told us to deck. Then, with one big leak, he was on top of Sher Khan. The tiger looked stunned. He was surprised at how nimble Bagheera was once again. They got into a little catfight, which ended off in Bagheera chasing Cher Khan away. I really hope we don't see him again. I could tell that the fire we used years ago did some serious damage to his fur growth. He was bald in some spots. Luckily, Mowgli had a fire starting kit somewhere in the jungle. He remembers where it is, and will get it in case the tiger comes back.

After Bagheera and Cher Khan ran off, we all decided to pay the monkeys a visit. We heard King Luis was getting close to his time, so we definitely needed to see him before he passed. We needed to give him at least one more party. When we got there, all the monkeys were waiting for us. King Louis was sitting on his throne, with much more gray hairs than usual. He even spoke much softer than usual. There's nothing you can do for old age, so James couldn't really help him this time. Instead, he rounded up the rest of the monkeys and went food hunting with them so they would be good for food for a least a week. That would take great care of old King Luis as well. His vines swing and I am jumping days we're coming to an end. While they went to hunt for food, Mogli and I stayed with King Louis and had a nice chat. The Monkees would have to find a new king soon, unless Mowgli would like to take the throne. Mowgli says he has a Home to return to in the man village. He even asked me if I wanted the throne, while dangling us by our feet for one last time. He wasn't as strong, so he could only do it for a minute. I told him that we had just rescued a baby girl who was abandoned by her mom. I saw a tear ran down his cheek as I told him everything about her. "Nobody deserves that, not even an innocent baby girl." That's what he said, while wiping tears away with a leftover banana peel. Then, he grabbed a banana off the bench, peeled it from the bottom, and almost literally swallowed it whole. I still find bananas disgusting. The texture weirds me out. They are a little dry and mushy for my taste. Then, king Louis Thomases a peach in my direction. I catch it and Diggin. I haven't had a peach in years. That's one a couple of monkeys who stayed behind with king Louis decided to gather a bunch of fruit for us to bring back to the main village. Fruit is considered a delicacy there. I wouldn't dare bring what we love to eat to the jungle. I don't think they would take two sausage and ham like they take to fruit. I even heard a wild boar rooting close by, and thought of telling it not to go near the main village because it would be turned into bacon. The thought of the bacon we had this morning made me lick my lips in anticipation. But, for now, a fresh peach is always better than crispy bacon. King Louis must have read my mind, because he warns the wild boar of the main village close by. I saw him pick up his ears and run away, fast. King Louis and I smiled at each other and laughed. While I was laughing, he took the opportunity to pick me up By my ankles, tickle my feet, and give them a big sniff. He wanted to do it one last time before he left. He told me that he loved the smell.

A few minutes later, all the monkeys, Mogli and James came back with loads of fruit. King Louis told the monkeys to give half of it to us as a thank you gift. It's getting close to time for us to go back to the man village. Before I have the time to say anything, a monkey sitting on the top of one of the trees started sounding an alarm. "Tiger alert! Tiger alert! Everybody prepare for attack! King Louis! Up here!" King Louis, acting on impulse and the need to survive, someone to the top of the trees, where he would be safe. All the monkeys grabbed dirt, rocks, or even poop to fling at Sher Khan. Mogli ran for his fire kit. One of the monkeys had me grab onto a vine and hold me up into a tree, to safety. They didn't want me to fight. I have a baby girl waiting for me at home. I could see Cher Khan running towards the cleaning. He was furious, and ready to hunt. Mogli and I were not going to let him count for us or anything. We were going to ambush him before he ambushed us. Time to do you throw in the king of the jungle. He's coming fast. I see Mowgli climb up to me and light a stick I am holding on fire. We can put the fire out with dirt pretty easily. I decided that before I throw the flaming stick, I'm going to swing down at him and kick him with my feet. Hopefully I will knock him off balance good enough for the monkeys to do what they want to do. Plus, my feet knocked him out last time, so I know he will be afraid of them this time.

It's time. He is starting to break through the clearing. I jump off of the branch I am on, holding on as tight as I can to the vine and I swing down to him. I feel my feet connect to his chest with a sickening thud. I see him fly up into the air, so I throw my flaming stick at him. It pierces his side and he goes up in flames. He took one look at me, saw my feet, and tried to run away. Mowgli threw his flaming stick at him, which pierced his other side. The monkeys started flinging their ammo at him. I even kicked him a few more times. He ended up smelling my feet in one of them, and he commented on how much they stink again. Being a man cub is pretty fun. After a few minutes of fighting, I see that he is knocked unconscious. I tell Bagheera to pick him up and drop him in the deepest part of the creek, far away from the man village. It's time for us to go home so we can see our new baby girl. we don't think Cher Khan will be showing his face anywhere near here ever again.

On our way home, all the monkeys gave us a huge thank you for saving them from that vicious tiger. They used a bunch of banana leaves to carry the fruit they were giving us to the man village for us. Shanti will be very happy to see all this fruit. Mowgli, James and I could definitely use another bath in the creek after the battle.

When we got home, Shanti was eagerly waiting for us. When she met us at the door, she was holding my new daughter in her arms. I could tell she was nice and happy. She was wearing a new diaper, was nice and fed, and was falling asleep. She looked healthy. That made me happy. I could tell that I'm going to be needing to bottle feed her and change her diaper multiple times a night. I should get some sleep, but only after James and I take a nice long bath together. Mogli decides to take his bath first so he could watch Atrice for me while I bathe. James was waiting for me at the creek. On the way home from the jungle, we had discussed that we wanted to do some more experimenting with each other that night. Now, it's time. The baby is asleep, Mowgli is keeping an ear on her while he sleeps. Shanti is in her room fast asleep. When we got to the lake, it was peaceful. We saw that there is a full moon outside, and I could hear my old family, the wolves, howling at it. I was tempted to howl back, but didn't. It was time for James and I to spend some quality time together. We take a bath together just like last time, and then headed up to my room. He was going to spend the night again before heading back to his family. We started by touching each other over, from our hands all the way down to our feet. We played with each other's feet and men parts. We even kissed each other. Then, we decided to suck on each other's man parts just to see how it would feel. It felt good to suck on him, and felt even better when he sucked on me. We got pretty excited about it. We even sucked on each other so well that the white stuff came from our man parts again. Thanks to a new subject in school, I heard it was called sperm. It's used to make babies. I heard we make millions every second. That's pretty impressive. It felt good to have more than just a best friend. We were closer than that. We even decided to take care of Atrice together. She would have two daddies. This is until I can find myself a girlfriend. I hope I find one pretty soon.

Before we went to bed, we reminisced on everything that happened today. It was a lot of fun to visit the jungle, see all our friends, and fight Cher Khan again. Whenever I thought of the experience jeans and I had together, I feel my man parts job. I guess they liked it too. I went to go check on Atrice before heading to bed. She looked comfortable, swaddled up in her pink blanket. I hope she doesn't wake me up too soon.

The end


End file.
